


I will see you again

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Angst, Canon - Anime, Crying, Gen, Hope, Music, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Singing, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: "You are not alone.""... I will always watch you from afar.""We will met again someday."That voice. Those words. I hope with all my soul that they come true, someday...
Relationships: Angela Carpenter & Tao
Kudos: 8





	I will see you again

_"Take your soul and let it shine. Across the universe, let the stars align."_

When you are almost out of fight.

Let your fire burn.

Let your voice be heard, singing.

Everyone's voices. Singers. It made her very happy. It was beautiful, harmonious, hopeful, full of strength and energy. Finally she did it of her own free will. Her dreams, her feelings, her soul. Everything. She was released. She was singing. Free.

"... _Won't you come show me the way?_ "

But deep inside, she was still singing for someone else. She put all her feelings in the song. She knew he was listening her. He had to... Wherever he was now, he was listening to her. This song was for herself, for him, for _everyone_. Many voices, one song. United. She felt alive, she was part of a whole and at the same time she was unique. She had succeeded. Part of the pain, part of the sadness, was gone. Singing was what kept her alive and... his promise, serious or not. He always be there for her.

_"Mother, mother, mother_

_won't you free me from my chains?_

_Mother, mother, mother_

_won't you come show me the way?"_

On the entire planet Mars, it didn't matter where he was. She knew that her singing would reach every corner of the universe. And he would listen to what he had accomplished. What they had both accomplished. He showed her the way. It showed her what she was capable of. What she loved to do... sing.

_"Mother, mother, mother_

_won't you come show me the way?"_

_Together_ we can change the world.

Together _we are_ the missing piece.

Mother, come heal this Earth.

Mother, you are the love we need.

He was everything for her. After all, he free her from her chains. All the conversations, the words, the feelings, the misunderstanding... If only she had known before... That he was so important for her. That she could forgive him and forgive herself. And keep fighting for her dream. Singing.

_"Mother, mother, mother_

_won't you free me from my chains? (free me from my chains)_

_Mother, mother, mother_

_won't you come show me the way? (come show me the way)"_

_"Mother, mother, mother_

_won't you free me from my chains? Hey, hey, hey._

_Mother, mother, mother_

_won't you come show me the way?"_

She wanted to cry. But not yet. She wanted to sing with happiness for everyone, for Mars, for the Earth, for her mother, for the singers, for her manager, her fans and for herself. And...

**LA, LA LA LA LA, LA, LA...**

" _Won't you, won't you free me?_ "

For her half-brother. Her brother.

" _Show me the way..._ "

She was waiting for Tao.

Angela's voice was perfect and beautiful. He had no thoughts when he heard the song and her voice. He looked at his phone screen for seven minutes straight. The song had everything and he knew that he would never have been able to create something like that for her.

_"Mother, mother, mother_

_won't you free me from my chains? Hey, hey, hey._

_Mother, mother, mother_

_won't you come show me the way?"_

He was on a train, far from Alba City. His hand was strongly pressed against his cell phone. If he had been able to see his own face at that moment, he would never have thought that he could feel this way.

**LA, LA LA LA LA, LA, LA...**

" _Won't you, won't you free me?_ "

There was something inside him when he hear Angela's voice. It made him sobbing uncontrollably. Towards the end of the song, he saw his own face reflected on the screen, as tears fell down his legs. He was sad. He felt pain. He had to leave her for safety. She was his client... and his sister, even when they weren't born from a mother. It hurt leaving her behind, specially now that she finally was singing for her own will.

" _Show me the way..._ "

He knew from the beginning. He wanted someone special to sing his own songs and to understand those feelings that he lacked and that now he inexplicably felt. He understood why he protected her. Why he wanted her. They were the same. He wanted to be with her. He felt guilty for not helping her before. However, he would be free someday and he would keep his promise. She was his family. Angela was his sister and that was enough. He wiped away the tears with his free hand, as he watched Angela hug Carol and Tuesday, smiling.

It was December again. It was Christmas. Almost one year since "The Miraculous Seven Minutes of Mars." She was tired of singing Christmas carols, but she was excited to tour in the Earth just like Carol and Tuesday. She wondered how she would do that when the door to her new apartment rang. She got up, thinking about the press, and opened it. "..." And Angela began to cry. "You finally came."

"As I promised, Angela." Tao said, slightly smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished C&T and Tao was my favourite character and I cried a lot at the end and... I can't---


End file.
